Shisha kizu
by lasayo
Summary: One-shot ZoRo. Hieren a Robin casi de muerte por proteger a Zoro, pero antes de caer en la inconsciencia Robin le susurra a Zoro algo en el oido... Algo que les cambiara la vida por completo. ::DE NUEVO, DEDICADO A CATA::


**Aqui estoy de nuevo XD Ultimamente me siento inspirada y todo gracias a Cata ;) Le debo mucho!**

**One-shot: Shisha kizu**

Se podría decir que era un día normal en la vida de los Mugiwara, un dia soleado y brillante. Pero... No era así.

Una gruesa capa de nubes negras cubría el Sol, mientras dejaban caer enormes gotas sobre la tierra y el mar. En el Sunny, la situación era peor todavia. Sanji se encontraba en su santuario, la cocina, pensando, en vano, nuevas recetas para sus nakama. Nami, en su habitación, no podía dibujar mapas, y pensaba en cualquier cosa que pudiese distraer su atención del nombre que no le paraba de sonar en la cabeza. Usopp y Luffy jugaban, sin ganas, a las cartas dentro del camarote de los hombres. Franky se habia perdido hace tiempo en el subterráneo del barco, y no aparecia por ningun lado. Tampoco se escuchaban repiqueteos de martillo. Brook, desde el acuario, tocaba distraidamente una canción melancólica, muy acorde con el estado de humor de los Mugiwara. Zoro, en el puesto de vigia, lease gimnasio, entrenaba a lo bruto, simplemente para distraerse de aquella misteriosa y fría mujer que ahora mismo se encontraba en la enfermería, dormida sobre la cama, y con una venda, ligeramente ensangrentada, recorriendo su estómago y vientre.

Puede que esta situación impacte mucho, pero era todavia más impactante un solo hecho:

Ninguno de ellos sonreía.

Como antes ya he dicho, el kenshi se encontraba entrenando en el gimnasio, para olvidar la reciente situación que provocó llegar a esta actual.

/_Flashback/ _

_La llegada a una nueva isla ilusionó a todos, pero pronto se vio destruida debido a las imprudeces del capitán. _

_Ahora se encontraban enfrascados, todos ellos, en una pelea bastante seria. Luffy peleaba contra el que parecía el más fuerte, mientras Zoro y los demás se encargaban de sus débiles secuaces. Debido a un despiste, el peliverde se vio rodeado, pero pronto se los quitó de encima con una de sus técnicas más conocidas._

_-¡Tatsumaki!- Los secuaces salieron volando por los aires, mientras recibian profundos cortes. El kenshi envainó dos de sus katana, dejando únicamente sin envainar a la pesada Shuusui. Uno a uno, fue derrotando a los enemigos, pero un traidor secuaz se le acercó por la espalda, katana en mano, para herir de muerte a Zoro. Lo único que pudo percibir el peliverde antes de girarse, era el sonido de una voz que, de forma desgarradora, gritaba su nombre._

_-¡ZORO!- El ataque nunca llegó al kenshi, pero si pudo ver como lo recibía la persona que más quería proteger, incluso a costo de su vida. Robin se llevó las manos al estómago, donde la katana le habia apuñalado. Escupió sangre, y empezaba a notar como caía en los brazos de la inconsciencia. Cayendo hacia atrás, unos fuertes brazos la recogieron antes de impactar contra el suelo. Su vista estaba nublada, pero podía distinguir su cabello verde y sus rasgos faciales, normalmente serios e impasibles. Pero ahora, los ojos de Zoro se encontraban humedecidos, y le temblaba ligeramente el labio inferior debido al shock. _

_-Robin...- Su voz sonaba temblorosa y rota. -Aguanta, por favor, no dejes de mirarme, ¡Mirame! -gritó Zoro al ver como los ojos aguamarina de Robin perdían ligeramente su brillo y los cerraba. Robin alzó su mano teñida de rojo para acariciar la mejilla del peliverde, dejando un suave, pero mortal, rastro de sangre por ella. (__**Arigate, Cata ;P) **__Zoro apretó esa mano con fuerza. -Te pondrás bien, Chopper te curará... Robin... -Entonces, él se dió cuenta de que debía llamar a Chopper, y, levantando la vista, gritó. -¡CHOPPER! ¡Robin esta gravemente herida!- Volvió a posar sus atormentados ojos en los de Robin._

_-Zoro... - El nombrado atrajo a Robin a su pecho, sin que le importara mancharse de sangre, dejando la barbilla de esta apoyada en su hombro. Aprovechando la posición en la que se encontraban, Robin le murmuró algo a Zoro al oído, que solo ellos dos pudieron escuchar._

_=0=_

_Después de eso, Chopper indicó que Robin necesitaba ser tratada de emergencia, y, para ello, era necesario llevarla al barco. Zoro asi lo hizo. Cogió en volandas a Robin, y, corriendo, se encaminó a la dirección del barco. _

_Milagrosamente por una vez en toda su vida, no se perdió._

_Cuando llegaron al Sunny y llevaron a Robin a la enfermeria, Chopper indicó que Zoro debía salir de alli. Este protestó, pero las órdenes del doctor, finalmente, fueron acatadas. El kenshi se quedó fuera, en cubierta, sentado en el columpio donde ella, a veces, solia leer sus libros. Tenía la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida. Era un momento de flaqueza para él, y, aprovechando que no estaban sus nakamas, lloró. Lloró amargamente, preocupado por la salud y el bienestar de su nakama. ¿Nakama? Era algo más. Habia colado muy hondo en su corazón, y ahora no podía echarla._

_Pronto, sus lágrimas fueron disimuladas con las del cielo, en forma de gotas de lluvia._

_=0= _

_Un rato después llegaron sus nakamas, sin heridas de gravedad, y silenciosamente, todos se fueron a hacer sus cosas anteriormente narradas._

_/Fin flashback/_

Zoro, irritado porque no podía quitarse de la cabeza ese momento ni las palabras que Robin le habia susurrado al oído, soltó con rabia las pesas en el suelo, haciendo un ruido sordo. Se secó el sudor con una toalla. Cuando estaba bebiendo un trago de agua, escuchó la vocecilla de Chopper por el altavoz.

-_Minna, Robin ha despertado, podéis pasar a verla, pero, por alguna razón que no me ha querido decir, quiere que Zoro se el primero en verla.- _El susodicho se sorprendió ligermente, pero decidió armarse de valor y enfrentarse a ella. Cogiendo su camiseta blanca, saltó hasta cubierta, para luego salir corriendo en dirección a la cocina para evitar mojarse. Una vez dentro, se puso la camiseta y se encaminó a la puerta de la enfermería, ignorando al cocinero.

Cuando entró, se encontró a Robin ligeramente incorporada, apoyandose en varias almohadas. Fijó sus ojos en los de la morena, encontrándolos tan, o incluso más, brillantes que siempre. Se sentó, nervioso, en la silla que habia al lado de la pequeña cama de la enfermeria. Todavia no habian cruzado palabra, pero se habían dicho muchas cosas con la mirada.

-¿Es cierto? - Zoro dejó caer la pregunta. Robin sonrió.

-¿El que es cierto?- Ella contestó con una pregunta a su pregunta.

-Lo que me susurraste al oído antes de que llegase Chopper. - Él no despegaba sus ojos de los de ella. En los de Zoro, el brillo temblaba ligeramente, debido a la acumulación de sensaciones en un mismo dia.

_"Te quiero" _le habia susurado al oído.

-Oh, eso... -Robin se hizo la sorprendida. - Pues... Dimelo tú. - Alzando su mano, la posó en los aretes de la oreja izquierda del kenshi, haciendolos tintinear. Con una caricia, pasó por su fuerte mandibula hasta llegar a los labios, donde el peliverde sintió un suave cosquilleo. - ¿Lo notas?

-Sí. - Después de la afirmación, la arqueóloga atrajo a Zoro hacia ella, besando sus labios con dulzura, suavemente.

-¿Lo sientes? - Murmuró Robin sobre los labios del kenshi.

-Sí. - Volvió a asentir él.

-Todo... esto que has sentido... es igual de real que los sentimientos que yo guardo por ti, Zoro. - Confesó la morena. Zoro se sentía abrumado. Estuvo unos minutos en silencio, para ordenar sus pensamientos. Después, sonrió, y, cogiendo a la arqueóloga de la nuca, la acercó hacia él para besarla. Era un beso más ardiente que el anterior, pero también iba más cargado de cariño. Lentamente, Zoro se fue acostando al lado de Robin, con cuidado de no tocar su herida, sin dejar de besarla. Segundos más tarde, el peliverde ya se encontraba sobre ella, besándola intensamente, acariciando con cuidado sus caderas. El kenshi pasó sus labios al cuello de la morena, haciendo que suelte un jadeo, para luego, volver a sus labios. Disminuyendo lentamente el beso, terminaron por separarse. Zoro acarició la mejilla de la morena tal y como ella lo habia hecho cuando estaba en los brazos de él. El peliverde se estremeció ante este recuerdo. Escondió la cara en el cuello de Robin, y ahi, sintiendose seguro y protegido en los brazos de la persona que amaba, lloró. Pero esta vez no lloró amargamente, sino de pura felicidad. La ojiazul, al sentir los sollozos de Zoro, llevó sus manos a su espalda, acariciandole. Entonces, y solo entonces, él le susurró a ella al oído, tal y como ella habia hecho.

-Te quiero.

**Fin**

**Y aqui se acabó todo! De nuevo, le doy las gracias a mi psicopervert, Cata. Ella me apoya, me ayuda, me pega con revistas y me pervierte todavia mas! ;D Le debo muchisimo! No habrán palabras suficientes para decirle lo mucho que le debo! Y deja un review, porque se que vas a ser la primera en leerlo, yandere! **

**A todos los demas, espero que tambien me dejeis un review!**

**Ah, por cierto, 'Shisha kizu' significa 'Herida de muerte' (Tambien gracias a Cata XD)**

**Lasayo**


End file.
